girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2018-01-29 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . Working on your Doctorate in Mad Science? Consider making Girl Genius your dissertation topic. ---- Ahh, that's how Gil has a Albian sea serpent: he claimed it as prize for his purposes. And Jaron is still alive. Ahwell, at least he isn't cheesily invincible. Maybe Bang will recruit her new fans as crew? Aaaaand also we have the best evidence yet of Tarvek having a calming effect on Gil's stuck-on Madness Place. --MadCat221 (talk) 06:02, January 29, 2018 (UTC) Aww, they're so cute when they're asleep. The smoke knights who made off with Jaron are Grandmother's, right? Not Tweedle's? (By the way, I think this is the first time Tarvek has called him "Martellus.") And Jaron just helped kill all but two of them? So why are they now on his side? (I know, the real reason is that the Foglios have more plans for Jaron, but is there a plausible in-story reason?) Also, who is Tarvek trying to impress? Agatha isn't on board, and Tarvek impressing Bang is pretty hopeless. The pirates? Or is he so out of it from the poisons that he thinks Agatha is there? And, I don't really get it about the sea serpent. Was its "mouth" open and Gil and Bang attacked the crew from above? If it were me, I'd make sure its mouth is closed except when in battle, lest the crew be flooded. Finally, why is Gil taking Tarvek to Castle W., instead of both of them joining Agatha? I know, "you're my prisoner," but until now, Gil has been moving heaven and earth to find Agatha. Please tell me Gil isn't discovering that it's really Tarvek he's in love with. (Nothing against same-sex relationships, just it wouldn't work for these characters in this story.) Bkharvey (talk) 06:21, January 29, 2018 (UTC) : I was confused about that at first as well, but I decided it was most likely so that Jaron would be dealt with "in-house" by fellow smoke knights rather than by the Wulfenbach Empire. I definitely don't think he's out of danger just yet... LittleAlvinMaker (talk) 06:59, January 29, 2018 (UTC) : I don't think Gil can join Agatha so easily. As far as I remember, the Wulfenbach Empire and Britain are not on very friendly terms. And he has an Empire to run and a war to fight, which Tarvek can help with, since he has critical knowledge about the wasps. Especially now that Paris was almost taken over, it's a lot more urgent than having adventures with Agatha. MasakoRei (talk) 09:04, January 29, 2018 (UTC) :: So, will someone please explain who Tarvek is trying to impress? Bkharvey (talk) 00:54, January 30, 2018 (UTC) Oops I thought of one more question. Are Tarvek and Gil both assuming Tarvek will recover from being poisoned just through the passage of time? Heretofore, we've always needed either Violetta carrying the right antidote, or Agatha working magic with Dyne water. Bkharvey (talk) 06:24, January 29, 2018 (UTC) : We also know that people in this universe use various techniques to build resistance to poisons. Gil declared he was immune to almost everything. Tarvek, Violetta and Martellus are all seen resisting sedatives. It's possible Tarvek trained his body to resist common poisons, hence his "I'll get over it" and Jaron's dismayed "You should be dead". The color-changing illness back in the castle was a very rare exotic disease, and Martellus' nullabist knife was a personal recipe of Martellus, Tarvek probably never had the opportunity to build resistance against either. But if Jaron only used poisons Tarvek prepared against, then maybe he just needs to sleep it off. MasakoRei (talk) 09:23, January 29, 2018 (UTC) : Is it reasonable that Gil has already taken care of the poisons (and the wounds as well most likely) with various ingredients from the during the period referred to as "soon"? LittleAlvinMaker (talk) 06:59, January 29, 2018 (UTC) : Yeah, we can take it as given that along with bandaging him, Gil pumped Tarvek full of antidotes. As for Jaron, another possibility is that the Knights took him along as a hostage, to show to Grandmother that Tweedle tried to have Tarvek killed. Agatha: I can't imagine that Albia would willingly let Gil into England, especially after his shanghaing one of her Serpents. And even if she did, I think/hope he's realized that as much as he loves Agatha, it's more important that he go pick Tarvek's brain, run whatever's left of his Empire, and try to thwart The Other's plans where he can. (Remember, he's been chasing after Tarvek all this time, not trying to get to Agatha.) Plus if he got near Agatha, the Klaus-copy would just take over again. --Geoduck42 (talk) 07:04, January 29, 2018 (UTC) :: I dunno, Jaron (and the Knights) killed all but two of the smoke knights. If I were one of those two, I'd be terrified to try to make him a prisoner. Bkharvey (talk) 08:57, January 29, 2018 (UTC) ::It would be better to just bring back the head, since there is too much of a chance that he would escape death if you brought the whole body. It would still be enough to show Grandmother what Tweddle was trying to do. Agge.se (talk) 09:11, January 29, 2018 (UTC) :::If I wanted his head as a trophy I'd wait for Bang to kill him and then ask her politely for it! (By the way, so ironic that Jaron failed to kill Tarvek because he wasted time torturing him, and then Bang failed to kill Jaron because she wasted time torturing him. ''Torture doesn't work. (Someone should tell Trump.) Bkharvey (talk) 03:48, January 30, 2018 (UTC) ::::Torture ''does work if your only goal is to cause pain and suffering, which seems to be what Jaron and Bang were after. By the way, I'd like to offer a gentle warning to avoid topical political references in discussions on this wiki, even one as minor as yours; it's far too easy to start up a heated exchange of views that way. -- William Ansley (talk) 22:36, January 30, 2018 (UTC) :::::Sorry, William! (But Jaron and Bang were also trying to kill Tarvek and Jaron. Well, I guess we don't know that for sure about Bang, but it seems likely, and we do know for sure about Jaron. My point was that their goal of causing pain got in the way of their goal of causing death. Bkharvey (talk) 22:57, January 30, 2018 (UTC)